


The Camping Trip

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Bag Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz was 14 years old when Sam passed away from cancer. Her Dad’s friend, Raymond, stepped in to be her guardian. She’s now eighteen and she has developed some new feelings for Raymond. They go camping together and their relationship takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

The weather was perfect to go camping. Red loaded the tent and supplies in the back of the car and he was waiting for Lizzie’s luggage. He went back into the house and found her in her bedroom, pondering a swimsuit.

“Is the lake cold, or can I go swimming?” Liz asked. 

“I think it’ll be cool, but refreshing in this heat. Bring it just in case you want to swim.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She said, putting the swimsuit in her bag. 

Red amusedly watched Lizzie put a book, some makeup, and slippers in the bag. 

“…You need those?” He asked. 

“Ya never know.” She said. 

Red smirked. 

“Are you ready now, sweetheart?” He said. 

“No, I better go to the bathroom again first.” She said. 

“Alright, I’ll take your bag to the car and wait for you.” He said. 

Liz nodded and went into the bathroom. She went pee and washed her hands, then she tried to decide whether to wear her hair down or in a ponytail. She gathered her hair up and put it in a ponytail. She was preoccupied as she fixed her hair, however; she had a strange excitement inside her about this camping trip. Liz didn’t quite want to admit it to herself, but she realized it was because she would be in very close quarters with Raymond. Lately, she’d really started to notice how attractive he was, and she had a bit of a crush on him, despite the fact that he was like a dad to her. This made her feel weird, but she couldn’t seem to help it. 

Red was pleased when Lizzie finally got into the passenger seat. 

“Sorry, Raymond. I had to fix my hair.” Liz said, putting her seatbelt on. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Are you all set?” Red said.

“Yep!” She said excitedly. 

“Okay.” He said. 

They had a pleasant, uneventful drive to the remote campsite. There weren’t any other campers; it was a quiet, slightly wild area, but not completely off the beaten path. There was a standalone bathroom and shower nearby, with a pavilion for shelter. They got out of the car and stretched, then they unloaded their supplies and luggage. Liz helped Raymond pitch the tent and put the sleeping bags and things into it, then they had a snack together. Red watched Lizzie get on all fours and partially enter the tent. He smirked as her back end stuck out while her front end was in the tent. He noticed she had a very cute butt. 

“What are you doing?” Red asked amusedly. 

Lizzie backed out of the tent and looked up at him. 

“The bottom of my sleeping bag was lumpy, so I flattened it out.” She explained. 

“Oh, alright. Is it acceptable now?” He teased. 

“Yes, it is.” She said, chuckling. 

She stood up and brushed her knees off. 

“So, what do we do?” Liz asked. 

“Anything we want. Hiking, swimming, napping…you can read your book if you like.” Red said. 

“Hmm. How about we just talk?” She said. 

“Okay, let’s get comfy in our chairs.” He said, going over to the canvas chairs. 

They both sat down and smiled at each other. 

“Well…are you enjoying your gap year so far?” Red asked. 

Lizzie smiled brightly at him. 

“Yeah, it’s really nice to have time off from school and I just wouldn’t be ready to start college in September.” Liz said. 

Red noticed Lizzie seemed sheepish about not being ready. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Many people take a year off before continuing their education. You’re doing what feels right for you. Plus, I’m glad I have some more time with you before you go to college.” Red said. 

“Aww, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” Liz said affectionately. 

Red smiled and chuckled. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

"I'm glad I can spend more time with you, too." She said softly.

Raymond smiled and nodded, and they just looked at each other for a few moments. Liz looked around, taking in the scenery.

“It’s nice here.” Liz said. 

“It is.” Red agreed. 

They both gazed at the landscape and relaxed in their comfy chairs. The sun sank beneath the horizon and the mosquitos were becoming a nuisance. 

“Let’s go in the tent.” Liz said. 

“Good idea.” Red said. 

Liz went into the tent first and Raymond followed her; he zipped the tent closed while she turned the lantern on. 

“Oh.” Liz said. 

“What’s wrong?” Red asked. 

“There’s a big caterpillar on my sleeping bag. Can you unzip the tent so I can let him out?” She said. 

“Sure. That’s very kind of you.” He said fondly. 

Lizzie delivered the caterpillar to safety, then he closed the tent again. They smiled at each other, then Lizzie knelt on her sleeping bag and took her tank top off. Red caught a glimpse of Lizzie in her bra, but he quickly turned away and took his t-shirt off. Liz wondered if Raymond thought she was pretty and attractive. She took her bra off and put a nightshirt on, then she took her shorts and panties off. She then watched Raymond, shirtless, laying back and lifting his hips up to take his pants off. She felt warm and excited in her lower abdomen and between her legs, and she just stared at him. Red took his socks off so that he was just wearing his boxers, then he looked over at Lizzie; she was surveying his body with a dreamy expression on her face. She’d never looked at him that way before. 

Red cleared his throat to snap Lizzie out of her daze. It worked, and she looked into his eyes. 

“Ready for bed?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz said vaguely. 

The temperature was cooler now, so they both got into their sleeping bags, and Liz turned the lantern off. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said. 

“Night, Lizzie.” He said. 

Minutes passed, then Liz amusedly heard Raymond sigh in frustration and kick about restlessly in his sleeping bag. She turned the lantern on. 

“What are you doing?” Liz asked, chuckling. 

“I hate sleeping bags as much as I hate comforters. I feel trapped in these fu—damn things.” Red said, censoring his language. 

Liz giggled amusedly and she watched Raymond unzip his sleeping bag and spread it out like a blanket on top of him. They had a cushy padded ground cover on the bottom of the tent, so he would still be comfortable. He now sighed in relief and closed his eyes. 

“That’s better.” Red said quietly. 

Liz smiled, then she turned the lantern off again. A long time passed, and Liz was still awake, listening to the nature sounds. She heard an owl in the distance, and it got her thinking about predators. 

“Raymond?” Liz said. 

“…Hm?” Red responded sleepily. 

“Are there bears around here?” She asked nervously. 

“No, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

“How do you know?” She asked. 

“I just know.” He said. 

There was a pause, and Red thought he'd given Lizzie a satisfactory response, but she spoke again. 

“But how do you know?” She asked. 

“Sweetheart, I know the area and the wildlife here. I wouldn’t take you to bear country.” He said assuredly. 

“Okay…what about wolves?” She said. 

“No wolves, either.” He said. 

“Coyotes?” She asked. 

“No, baby.” He said. 

There was another long pause. 

“Can I share your sleeping bag?” Liz asked. 

Red sighed very quietly; he didn’t think it was a wise idea, but Lizzie sounded frightened, and he couldn’t have that. 

“Yes, you can share with me, if you’ll feel safer.” Red said. 

Liz turned the lantern on to be able to see what she was doing. She unzipped some of her sleeping bag and got her legs out of it. Red suddenly saw Lizzie’s nightshirt ride up the side of her hip and he noticed she wasn’t wearing panties. He was now regretting his decision to share his sleeping bag with her; he didn’t want to accidentally touch her or even worse, get an erection. Lizzie slid under his unzipped sleeping bag and she snuggled up to his side. She reached over and turned the lantern off, then she went back to snuggling against him. Liz was so thrilled to be against Raymond like this, she was quivering with nervousness and excitement. 

“…Are you still scared?” Red asked, noticing her body vibrating subtly. 

“No, I’m okay.” Liz said. 

“Cold?” He asked, trying to figure out the cause. 

“Nope, I’m good.” She said. 

Red wondered if it was nervousness…or even excitement. He dropped the issue immediately. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Night.” Liz said softly. 

Liz still couldn’t get to sleep; she was enjoying the feel of Raymond’s warm body against hers as they lay on their backs, side by side. Red was having trouble sleeping; he was preoccupied with having Lizzie next to him, wearing a nightshirt without panties. For some reason, he couldn’t get that out of his mind no matter how much he tried. After what felt like forever, they both dozed off. 

In the middle of the night, Liz woke up and she realized Raymond was pressed against her from behind. She felt that he was hard, and his erection was pressed against her butt. She could tell from his breathing that he was asleep; she blushed and felt astonishingly aroused. This was the first time she’d ever felt a man’s erection, and the fact that it was Raymond’s made it even more special and exciting. Her heart pounded and she was becoming very wet with arousal. Liz subtly pushed back against Raymond. 

Red suddenly awoke and became aware that he was spooning Lizzie. He was hard, and her adorable butt felt so good against him. He was tempted to stay like this, but then he felt Lizzie subtly arch her back, pushing her butt against him. Red pretended to just turn over in his sleep; he rolled over and away from her. His heart raced and his erection wouldn’t go down. He heard a slight rustling as Lizzie changed positions. Liz was desperately horny, so she decided to satisfy herself. She slowly opened her legs and put her fingers against her moist flesh. She pressed in gentle circles, slowly at first, lightly stimulating her clit. Raymond was asleep and he was far enough from her that he wouldn’t notice she was doing this. 

Meanwhile, Red did notice. He heard Lizzie’s breathing become a little heavier, and her knee touched the back of his leg; he realized her legs were spread open and she was playing with herself. He tried to ignore it, but of course it was impossible. He listened to every breath, and felt every little movement near him. After a while, he heard Lizzie’s quick breaths and some wet sounds; his erection throbbed. Liz experimented with two fingers inside herself. She was so relaxed and horny that it felt good, so she thrust them in and out. She used her other hand to press quickly back and forth on her clit while she continued thrusting. Red heard the wet sounds, and he could tell Lizzie was soaking wet; he would give anything to feel her around his cock at this point. He heard the quietest little whimper from her as she orgasmed, and he almost came in his boxers. She took heavy but quiet breaths and eventually went silent. Liz felt hot, so she pushed her side of the sleeping bag down. Now that she was satisfied, she was able to go back to sleep. 

Red laid awake for the rest of the night, then at sunrise, the sky and their tent were brightening. He turned over towards Lizzie and he saw that the sleeping bag was down by her ankles and her nightshirt had ridden up to her waist. He could see her bare butt, which made him hard again. He was seriously regretting this camping trip. Lizzie turned onto her back, still sleeping, and she sprawled with one knee up and out to the side. He couldn’t believe it, but she was completely revealed to him; he could see her pubic hair and her delicate intimate folds. Red had the urge to move down and put his mouth on her, and then to put his cock inside her. 

“Fuck.” Red muttered. 

He very gently pulled the sleeping bag up to her hips, then he unzipped the tent and left for the bathroom. Red went into the bathroom, took his boxers off and got into the shower. He was so aroused, he needed to relieve himself, so he grasped his erection and began pumping it. He couldn’t resist imagining Lizzie touching herself, and how wet she was; how she looked and how she would feel surrounding him. Red tightened his grip and quickly went over the sensitive spot just past the head of his cock. He breathed heavily and firmly stroked his member until he felt the intense pleasure hit him. He moaned breathily in relief as he started spurting into the running water from the shower. Red put his hand on the shower wall and shuddered with pleasure. His semen kept gushing forth until it finally became a dribble and stopped. He sighed and rinsed off, then he turned the water off and stepped out. Lizzie was just coming into the bathroom, and she got a full frontal view of his naked body. She gaped at him for a moment, looking down at his manhood, then she blushed and turned away. 

“Sorry, Raymond!” Liz said embarrassedly. 

Liz was thrilled to see Raymond naked, despite the awkwardness. Red didn’t mind; they were now even, since he’d seen her mostly-naked earlier. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It happens. You can turn around now.” Red said, holding his boxers in front of his crotch. 

Liz timidly looked towards him again, still blushing. 

“Sorry, I was just gonna use the bathroom.” Liz said, surveying Raymond as he stood there wet with only his boxers bunched up in front of his crotch. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. The bathroom’s all yours.” Red said. 

“Where’s your towel? And soap and stuff?” She asked. 

“I was just…feeling hot, and I came in here to cool down, that’s all. I’ll shower properly in a little while.” He said. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, it _did_ get really hot in the tent…” She said. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“Indeed. Well, I’ll go put something on.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said; she watched Raymond walk away, with his butt exposed, and she smirked. 

She was thoroughly embarrassed about seeing him naked, but it was exciting. She’d be able to conjure up that mental image the next time she pleasured herself. Liz used the bathroom and washed her hands; she took her time so that she wouldn’t go back to the tent too early and catch Raymond naked again. Things were already going to be awkward enough. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Flames of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, but it deserved the slow build.

Liz approached Raymond by the tent; he was now wearing an undershirt and boxers.

“Lizzie, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about…walking in on me like that. Do you want to talk about it?” Red said. 

“Nope, I’m okay with it. It was a bit embarrassing, but like you said, it happens. Are you okay with it?” Liz said. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. Let’s move on, shall we? How about we have breakfast.” He said wryly. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Sounds good.” She said. 

They had peanut butter sandwiches and some apples, then Red decided to have a proper shower, so he brought his towel, toiletries and clothes into the bathroom. Liz went into the tent to read the book she brought with her. She couldn’t concentrate on the book, though; all she could think about was Raymond. She kept recalling the way he felt when he spooned her, with his erection against her butt, and the way he looked naked. Liz never expected to have these feelings for Raymond, and she never expected to see him naked, but she was pleased with the way things were turning out. She wondered if he realized he’d spooned her; if he realized it, did he enjoy it like she did? Could he ever have sexual feelings for her in return? Liz sighed and put the book down, then she gathered her towel, clothes and toiletry bag. She decided she’d better wait before entering the bathroom, so she sat in her canvas chair. 

Liz watched Raymond come out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and casual short pants. She liked when he dressed more casual; he usually wore a shirt and trousers, sometimes even a suit. 

“It’s all yours, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling at her. 

“Okay, thanks.” Liz said. 

She got up and went into the bathroom. Red put his dirty laundry away and sat in his chair, appreciating the nice weather and scenery. His mind then went to Lizzie, showering in the bathroom. He almost wanted to walk in on her while she was naked, but that would be a ridiculous thing to do. Besides, he’d already seen her half-naked earlier. He shouldn’t be greedy about it. Red figured he shouldn’t be desiring her at all, given that he was her guardian, but he had to be honest with himself. He _did_ desire her. She was exceptionally cute and beautiful, and such a lovely, attractive young woman. Seeing her like that, feeling her against him, and hearing her pleasuring herself made his feelings much stronger. It put her in a new light, as a sexual being. Lizzie came out after her shower, looking refreshed and happy. She was in a tank top and short denim shorts. She had gorgeous legs…and her breasts were gorgeous, too…

Red mentally scolded himself and snapped out of it. 

“You look refreshed.” Red said cheerfully. 

“I am! Can we go exploring today?” Liz said. 

“Sure. Let’s go for a hike, and then we could perhaps swim or just relax. Tonight, I’d like to build a fire and toast marshmallows. What do you think?” He said. 

“Awesome!” She said happily. 

Red smiled, then he watched Lizzie crawl into the tent to throw her laundry aside. Her adorably sexy butt was up in the air, and he could picture what she’d look like in that pose, completely naked. Red was mad at himself for lusting after her; he told himself to get a grip on reality. They filled their water bottles at the fountain in the pavilion and they brought granola bars with them, then they started their hike. They began walking towards the lake, then they went around, through some of the trees, to the other side of the lake. They paused and viewed their tent from across the water. 

“Let’s take a break here, Lizzie.” Red said. 

They sat next to each other on a huge log and drank some water. They ate their granola bars and enjoyed watching a few chipmunks eating a snack. Liz put her hand on Raymond’s arm. 

“Look, there’s a bunny.” Liz said; she couldn’t help noticing how firm and strong Raymond’s bicep was. 

“Yes. See? There aren’t any bears or anything scary. Just cute little woodland creatures.” Red said softly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Yeah. Good.” She said. 

Red was surprised when Lizzie hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. 

“This is so nice. I’m glad we’re doing this, Raymond.” She said.

Red was pleased she was enjoying it; he no longer regretted the camping trip, despite the awkward moments and weird sexual tension. It was a nice little vacation and bonding activity. Speaking of bonding, he felt Lizzie nuzzle his shoulder and hug his arm a little tighter. She was always really attached to him, and now, he wondered how healthy that was. She would be off to college next year and she still spent most of her time with him. She didn’t have a boyfriend. Perhaps he should encourage her to be more independent and to start dating. 

“How about we head back, sweetheart?” Red suggested. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

She didn’t want to let go of Raymond’s arm, but she did. They got up from their seat on the log and hiked back around the lake to their campsite. 

“That was fun.” Liz said. 

“Yes, it was.” Red said happily. 

Liz went into the tent and grabbed her bottle of sunscreen, then she took it over to Raymond. 

“Could you please put some on my back?” She asked. 

“Oh. Sure.” He said. 

Liz moved her tank top and bra straps out of the way, then she felt Raymond’s hands gently applying the soothing lotion on her skin. She closed her eyes and revelled in his touch. She was finding physical contact with him very exciting and gratifying lately. Red heard Lizzie moan quietly, and he became uneasy. He hurriedly finished rubbing the sunscreen in. 

“There you go.” Red said tensely. 

Liz was disappointed the soft caress was gone already. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

Red sat in his chair and watched Lizzie put sunscreen on her face and arms, then her legs and feet. She looked up and smiled at him, so he smiled back. She then walked around behind him and he felt her hand on the back of his neck. 

“You need to re-apply it now, too.” Liz said as she rubbed the sunscreen on Raymond. 

“…Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

He felt Lizzie’s hand go under the collar of his t-shirt and massage the lotion into his shoulders. It felt great, but she seemed to be a little too thorough; he suspected she had a kind of crush on him. She then leaned forward so they were cheek to cheek; her hands rubbed his biceps. Liz wanted to kiss Raymond on the cheek, but she chickened out. 

“…I’ll do the rest, sweetheart. Thanks, though. It felt like a massage.” Red said. 

“You’re welcome. You deserve a massage.” Liz said softly next to his ear. 

Red didn’t know how to respond to that, so he stayed quiet. Lizzie came around to the front of his chair and handed him the bottle of sunscreen, then she went into the tent. She came out with a beach towel and put it on the ground directly in front of him. She laid down on it and sighed relaxedly. Her legs were closest to him and she was on her back; she lifted her knees up, so he suddenly got a view of her upper and inner thighs, and the crotch of her denim shorts. He looked away, but he kept glancing back at her. They relaxed for some time, then they had lunch and sat in the pavilion for more shade. Lizzie wore her slippers, which made him smile amusedly.

“See? I knew they’d come in handy.” She said of the turquoise ballet style slippers. 

“Good thinking.” Red said, smiling. 

They sat in easy silence for a while. 

“Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Hm?” Liz responded. 

“I’m very proud of you.” He said. 

Liz was pleasantly surprised, and she just waited for an explanation. 

“You’ve matured so much this past year, and you’re doing so well…it’s nice to see you enjoying the little things in life again. That can be hard when you have grief. You’re an amazing young woman.” Red said. 

Liz became emotional, and a few tears escaped; she wiped her cheeks. 

“Wow, thank you so much, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“And you’ll kick ass at college next year.” He said. 

Liz laughed, and her tears stopped flowing. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

Liz reached over and took Raymond’s hand; he grasped her hand and held it. They held hands for quite some time, which felt really good to both of them. They had a strong bond and they loved each other; they also had a secret—or perhaps not so secret—attraction, so the intimacy felt wonderful. Sometime later, Liz saw a big dark blob out of the corner of her eye and she became startled. She bolted up out of her chair, backed up towards Raymond and backed into him; she had a controlled fall onto his lap because he caught her. He laughed slightly. 

“It’s just a groundhog.” Red said. 

Liz let her breath out in relief as she looked at the groundhog, who was also a little startled; it went away from the pavilion. 

“Oh my god, that scared me.” Liz said, catching her breath. 

Red chuckled. 

“It’s understandable. It came out of nowhere.” He said. 

“My heart’s still racing.” She said wryly, with her hand on her chest. 

Liz felt Raymond rub her arm, and he seemed okay with her still being in his lap, so she stayed put and gladly received comfort from him. She didn’t want to be too obvious, however. 

“I should probably stop squishing you.” Liz said. 

“You’re not squishing me.” Red said softly. 

Lizzie relaxed on him again; he was thoroughly enjoying having her in his lap—so thoroughly, he was becoming hard all of a sudden. 

“…But perhaps we should get some wood. For the fire.” Red said, regretting his choice of words. 

“Okay.” Liz said, then she got up from his lap. 

They walked into the tree line together and picked up sticks; Liz showed Raymond her sticks to see if they were dry enough, and they were, so she was proud. They collected a lot of wood, then they went back to their campsite. There was a fire pit already there for safe use by campers, so they put the wood in it and Red lit the fire with some matches. It was slow to get started; he fanned it occasionally with Lizzie’s book. Once the fire was burning well, they put their chairs near it and got the bag of marshmallows, along with their skewers. The sky was darkening, so the fire blazed brilliantly, with sparks flying up into the air. The sound of crickets was soothing along with the crackling of the fire. Liz noticed she and Raymond both preferred their marshmallows well-done, and she smiled. Later on, she pulled her chair closer to his, and she hugged his arm like she’d done by the lake earlier. 

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

“No, I just want to cuddle with you.” Liz said. 

“Oh…alright.” He said. 

After a long stretch of silence, Red decided to broach a tricky subject. 

“Lizzie…perhaps it would be good for you to start dating. I mean, sensibly, of course, and not to rush into anything. But this gap year might be a good time to explore that avenue.” Red said. 

Liz was puzzled and slightly embarrassed; she also didn’t like the idea of dating. She already knew who she wanted: Raymond. 

“…I dunno about that, but I _have_ been thinking I’m ready to be with someone. Like…sexually…” Liz said. 

“ _Oh._ Uh, I don’t know if I’m the right person to discuss this with, Lizzie.” Red said uncomfortably. 

“Well, who else am I going to discuss it with?” She pointed out. 

“Hm. Good point.” He said as he realized Lizzie was bonded with him and dependent on him; she didn’t have Sam or anyone else. He braced himself for the awkward conversation. 

Liz noticed that Raymond stayed quiet; he was uncomfortable but he seemed receptive to listening, so she opened up. 

“I feel _really_ ready lately…and I’d like to lose my virginity to someone who’s sensitive, sweet, and experienced…someone I love.” Liz said. 

“…You’ll meet that person soon enough, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“I already have.” She said softly. 

Red was surprised; he didn’t know she’d met anyone. He turned towards Lizzie. 

“Really?” He asked. 

Liz chuckled quietly. 

“You’re clueless, aren’t you, Raymond?” She said lovingly. 

“What?” He asked, puzzled. 

“It’s _you_.” She said. 

“…” He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words. He was in shock. 

Liz smiled and giggled at his astonished response. When he still didn’t say anything, she just went back to cuddling his arm. Red was finally able to speak. 

“Lizzie…I’m your guardian…you’re like a daughter to me, and you need a father figure. I’m that father figure.” Red said, trying to clarify his role. 

“Yeah, but I’m eighteen. I’ll be going to college next year, and I’m ready to be out in the world on my own. I’d love for you to still look after me, but…my feelings have changed. I want you to be more than my guardian. I want you to be my first...” Liz said. 

Raymond was quiet, lost in a reverie again, and she didn’t want to push the issue, so she released him from her cuddles. 

“I’m gonna take a shower to wash off all the sunscreen, smoke and everything. I’ll be right back.” Liz said. 

Red just nodded; after a while, Lizzie emerged from the bathroom and walked over to him, wearing her towel. 

“I think I’ll do the same. It’s a good idea to shower before bed.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red went and grabbed a towel in the tent, then he left for the bathroom. Red showered, then he came out and noticed Lizzie had put the fire out like a responsible camper, so he was pleased. It was very dark out and he couldn’t really see anything as he entered the tent. He figured Lizzie had gone to sleep, so he tossed his towel into the corner of the tent and slid under his unzipped sleeping bag. He suddenly came up against Lizzie, who felt naked, too. 

“Oh! Lizzie. I didn’t realize you were on my side. I’m sorry.” Red said embarrassedly. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Liz said softly. 

Red swallowed hard as he felt Lizzie move closer; her hand gently fumbled around under the sleeping bag. She came upon his member and lightly grasped it. 

“Sweetheart…” Red said. 

Liz had never been so horny and thrilled in her life. She let out a shaky breath as she stroked Raymond’s length, which was becoming harder. Red felt weak-willed, but he couldn’t resist Lizzie. 

“Lizzie…baby, we shouldn’t do this.” Red said, but his resolve was crumbling.

“Please, Raymond…show me what it’s like…I wanna do it.” Liz said breathily as she continued stroking him; he was now very hard, and she craved him between her legs. 

Red reached over and found the lantern, then he turned it on. He propped up on his elbow; Lizzie stopped touching him and looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry…” She said sadly. 

“…It’s okay, baby. I know you love me, and you’re curious…I know you feel ready. I just…don’t want to ruin our relationship. This isn’t what a guardian does. If we go this route and you regret it, it’s going to be hard to go back to the way we were. You can keep me as a father figure and wait until you find someone else.” Red said. 

Liz listened and propped herself on her elbow, too; she considered what Raymond was saying, but she was determined and very sure of what she wanted. 

“I want to do this with you.” Liz said, blushing. 

Red noticed Lizzie’s breasts were now exposed as the sleeping bag slipped down slightly past her nipples. His erection came back full force; he studied her loving, excited, earnest expression and her flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful, and she wanted him badly. Red couldn’t stand the thought of rejecting her; he also couldn’t stand the thought of some other guy taking her virginity. Liz noticed that Raymond was studying her face and what he could see of her breasts. He seemed to like what he saw. She moved closer to him and leaned in, then their lips touched for the first time. She felt him press lightly into a loving kiss while his hand caressed the side of her head. They gently pulled back and looked at each other; they both moved in for another kiss. 

Red heard Lizzie make a very soft humming sound in excitement; she put her hand on his chest and moved closer. They began kissing passionately and Lizzie’s hand went down to grasp his erection again. Red moaned quietly, and he decided to give in. It felt too good, and he wanted Lizzie just as much as she wanted him. He pushed the sleeping bag down and they stopped kissing to gaze at each other’s naked bodies. Liz blushed a deeper shade as she lustfully eyed Raymond’s erection. She felt herself becoming even wetter and more aroused. He appreciatively surveyed her breasts, her tummy and hips. He lightly put his hand on her hip and coaxed her into laying on her back. 

Liz felt Raymond plant the most gentle kisses on her neck, down her chest and all over her breasts. She breathed heavier with excitement, especially when she felt his mouth over her nipple. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair, then she caressed his shoulder and bicep. Red moved over to Lizzie’s other nipple and he saw that she opened her legs in anticipation and arousal. He rumbled approvingly, then he kissed, teased and lightly suckled her nipple. 

“Mmm…” Liz moaned quietly. 

She writhed slightly as she craved stimulation between her legs. Raymond noticed; he paused to look at her face, then he smiled and moved down. He kissed her lower abdomen and inner thighs. Liz blushed again as Raymond put his face between her thighs; his warm mouth covered her sensitive flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned breathily in pleasure. Red was ecstatic; Lizzie was loving this, and so was he. After gently kissing and sucking her delicate folds, he pointed his tongue and rubbed her clit. She whimpered and shakily closed her thighs a little bit. He paused to look up at her face. 

“Do you like that?” Red asked. 

“Yes!” Liz said. 

Red smirked slightly at Lizzie’s awestruck expression, and he went down on her again. She tasted and felt exquisite. Her clit became firmer, and her soft inner thighs brushed against the sides of his head as she was nearly overwhelmed by the unfamiliar, intense sensation. Red slid his tongue down between her inner lips to very lightly lap at her fluid. She sighed in pleasure and nudged against his mouth, so he gently nudged her opening. Liz was incredibly aroused and thrilled; she was also relaxed, so she wanted Raymond’s tongue to go into her. She nudged downwards again and this time, he pushed his tongue in. 

“Ohhh…” Liz moaned; this was way better than using her fingers. 

Red eagerly teased Lizzie’s opening by moving his tongue in and out; she began whimpering, panting and squirming impatiently. He went back to rubbing her clit and she shuddered with pleasure. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

She tightly clutched the padded ground cover and tensed up all over. Raymond’s tongue went very quickly, and she whimpered intensely as she reached her orgasm. It was the best orgasm she’d ever had. Red was so thrilled, he almost came with Lizzie; she was trembling and moving against his mouth. He loved hearing her heavy breaths and whimpers. He licked her again, but she gasped and jumped at the sensation, so he released her. Red looked at Lizzie and she still had that awestruck expression on her face; he smirked. 

“That felt good, didn’t it, baby.” Red said. 

She just moaned in satisfaction; he chuckled. Red was going to lay beside her and leave things there for now, but she grabbed his arm. 

“I want more. I want you inside me…I wanna make you come.” Liz said lustfully. 

Red was pleasantly surprised. 

“We don’t have to go all the way, sweetheart. You know that, right?” Red said gently. 

“I know. I _want_ to. I’m ready, and I’ve been on the pill since last September.” She said. 

Liz lightly stroked Raymond’s hot, silky smooth erection. This made him sigh and close his eyes; he was definitely considering her argument. He looked at her again. 

“Are you sure, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Yes.” Liz said assuredly. 

“And you can change your mind at any point.” He said. 

“Okay, but I’m not gonna change my mind.” She said. 

Red slowly got on top of Lizzie and watched her response as he lightly rubbed his length down her folds. She closed her eyes and breathed heavier in excitement. He put his tip against her inner lips and slid between them. 

“This is going to be different than my tongue…it might hurt. Are you _certain_?” Red said. 

“I’m certain, Raymond.” Liz insisted; she _did_ feel nervous, of course, but she wanted to do it. 

Red paused and kissed Lizzie, then he started to press against her opening. She breathed heavier and her cheeks flushed. She tensed up on him, so he paused. 

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah. Keep going.” She said. 

Liz learned to stay relaxed down there so that it was easier and didn’t hurt so much. Raymond slowly and gently rocked with her, nudging in and out just slightly, getting her more wet. She was getting used to the feeling and staying relaxed, so he was able to go in deeper. Red watched Lizzie’s face and she looked surprised but also pleased. Liz was indeed surprised and pleased; she was realizing she was now having sex with Raymond and that he was deep inside her. She was managing to relax and it didn’t hurt as much as she expected, so she was thrilled. Raymond slowly pulled back and began moving in and out. He breathed heavier, and Liz was immensely gratified that she was giving him pleasure. He took his time and she was gradually getting pleasure, too. 

“Mm…you’re so wet, Lizzie…” Red rumbled lustfully. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Red could tell Lizzie was enjoying the experience, so he quickened the pace. 

“Yes…faster, Raymond…I want you to come in me.” Liz purred. 

Liz felt him thrust faster and she was excitedly awaiting his orgasm. As Raymond glided in and out of her very wet opening, she realized she was heading for an orgasm too, much to her surprise. They both breathed heavily and Red felt Lizzie’s hands on his lower back, pulling him closer. He lowered himself more and nuzzled into her hair. He felt her feet resting on him, then she wrapped her legs around him. Lizzie began enthusiastically humping him, meeting his thrusts, and this brought him closer to coming. 

“Oh! Raymond!” Liz said breathlessly. 

He groaned breathily in response and thrust faster. Liz was zeroing in on the elusive peak of pleasure. They were both frantically striving for it and several moments later, she gasped and then cried out as a powerful orgasm went through her. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax; it was beautiful and unexpected, not to mention it made her squeeze his cock even tighter. A moment later, he moaned as he started coming; her silky walls undulated on him, drawing out spurts of semen. They were both lost in ecstasy for several long moments, then their bodies relaxed. 

“Ohhh _Lizzie_. That was…” Red said, catching his breath. 

“Amazing?” Liz said, smiling happily. 

“Yes.” He said. 

Liz giggled blissfully and hugged Raymond. She felt him gradually softening inside her and there was a fantastic slippery sensation. 

“That feels good.” Liz said. 

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie; she was experiencing all of this for the first time, and it was adorable. 

“Mm. You like that?” Red said, slipping in and out of Lizzie. 

“ _Oh_ …yes…” She said, now concentrating on the pleasure. 

Red adoringly watched Lizzie as she closed her eyes and focused on achieving another orgasm. She whimpered and breathed heavier again; he moved faster and a few moments later, she exhaled sharply and tensed up. She gripped him with her thighs and hands, then she slumped relaxedly. 

“Did you orgasm again, sweetheart?” Red asked affectionately. 

“Yeah. You feel so good.” Liz said tiredly. 

Red caressed the side of her head and kissed her a few times, then he gently withdrew from her. Liz was intrigued by the warm, wet sensation of Raymond slipping out of her. He reached into his luggage bag and pulled out a clean wash cloth. 

“Here, Lizzie. You can use this to tidy up if you like.” Red offered. 

Liz was a bit puzzled. 

“No, I’m—oh…” She said; she felt a gush escape her opening. 

She embarrassedly took the cloth. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

Liz smirked sheepishly and tidied up between her legs. She didn’t realize Raymond’s semen would come out afterwards. She put the cloth aside and pulled up the sleeping bag; they got cozy under it together. Red put his arm out and Lizzie snuggled up to him. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“Amazing…but tired.” Liz said. 

Red smiled happily. 

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

“Night, Raymond. I love you.” She said. 

“I love you too.” He said, then he kissed her on the head. 

Red turned the lantern off. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Hooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a smut fest. Lizzie (understandably!) can't get enough of Raymond after last night.

Red awoke early in the morning and he almost wondered if last night’s events were a dream, but then he looked at Lizzie, naked and asleep next to him. The reality set in, and his stomach knotted with guilt and nervousness. He didn’t know if she would regret it and how it would affect their relationship. He loved her so much, and she was his responsibility; he couldn’t bear it if their relationship was ruined. His fears were allayed when Lizzie hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She hummed contentedly and nuzzled against him. Red breathed a sigh of relief; Lizzie didn’t regret it.

“Morning, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

“Morning, Lizzie. Did you have a good sleep?” Red said. 

“Mhm.” She confirmed. 

“Good.” He said softly. 

Liz noticed she was a bit sore between her legs, and she vividly recalled their night of passion. She began smiling uncontrollably and she giggled excitedly as she lightly rubbed Raymond’s chest. Red was amused by Lizzie’s sweet giggle; he was so glad she was happy. Also, it was flattering that she was completely smitten with him. 

“Raymond, you’re not…regretting it, are you?” Liz asked to make sure. 

“Hell no. I was just worried you would regret it, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz giggled again and hugged him. 

“Okay, good. We both don’t regret it. Actually, I’d like to do it again later.” She said. 

“Hm…” He responded, intrigued. 

Red was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then sat up and smiled at him; he surveyed her breasts. 

“Wow, you’re beautiful.” Red said quietly. 

“Thank you!” Liz said, then she leaned over and kissed him. 

Liz kissed Raymond’s lips, cheek, jaw and neck. She ended up laying back down, almost on top of him. She wanted to keep cuddling. Red was thoroughly enjoying Lizzie’s affection; she was showering him with kisses, which was unexpected. He chuckled amusedly and hugged her waist, then he pulled her on top of him. Lizzie’s legs opened and she straddled him.

“Oh…Raymond, you’re making me horny again…but I’m feeling sore from last night.” Liz said. 

“It’s okay, baby. There’s no rush.” Red said softly. 

Liz pressed her sensitive flesh against Raymond’s cock, which was becoming very hard. She breathed heavier and felt intense pleasure from pressing and rubbing her clit on him. 

“Mmm…that feels good. Keep going.” Red said, wanting to satisfy both of their urges. 

Liz was thrilled, and she pressed more firmly, rubbing up and down against his length. She moaned quietly and revelled in the feel of his chest under her hands. She also revelled in the sensation she got as he became fully erect. Red pulled Lizzie down and held her waist to guide her movements; she whimpered and breathed heavily. She was blushing and she had a look of ecstasy on her face. It turned him on even more. He felt her experiment by rubbing her clit on his tip, then she rubbed her wet opening on it. They became very slippery as they exchanged fluids. Lizzie trembled and dug her nails lightly into his chest; she then surprised him by pushing down so that he entered her. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red groaned breathily. 

Liz was so aroused and relaxed, she wasn’t sore anymore; she began riding Raymond and mewling as his cock rubbed her walls. She felt him creating an immensely pleasurable friction inside her. Red was enthralled as he watched Lizzie close her eyes and arch her back slightly as she moved up and down on him. She wasn’t experienced, so she was just instinctively doing what felt good, and it was beautiful. 

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz purred. 

Red pulled and pushed Lizzie up and down faster, but he was still being gentle. Her thighs quivered and she gasped very quietly. 

“That feels…oh god... _Raymond_ …” Liz mewled; she’d never felt anything like this before. 

She was getting a powerful yet fleeting surge of pleasure every now and then, causing her legs to shake involuntarily. She kept feeling like she was on the verge of climaxing but then it would go away. Liz craved the almost addictive pleasure; she moved faster to try and make it constant. Red noticed Lizzie was shaky, panting and very determined; she was also getting very vocal. He realized he was rubbing her g-spot and this was the first time she’d experienced it. He was having trouble lasting as he watched her and felt her tightening on him, but he focused on helping her reach the peak she was so desperately trying to get to. Red moved faster and he gyrated slightly with each thrust so that he was hitting Lizzie’s walls at slightly different angles. 

“Oh!” Liz whined. 

They were both breathless and frantic, then several moments later, Liz whimpered intensely as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. She saw stars behind her eyelids, and she had the most amazing shockwaves of pleasure going through her body. Red lustfully watched Lizzie and he felt her slick walls tugging at his cock as he thrust a few more times. He groaned as the intense pleasure hit him, and he began spurting repeatedly inside her. They remained tense as the waves went through them, then they relaxed and started catching their breath. Liz was awestruck; she looked down at Raymond in pleasant surprise. 

“Wow.” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red smiled adoringly at Lizzie. 

“I agree.” Red said. 

He rubbed Lizzie’s thighs and watched her swipe her hair away from her sweaty forehead. She was clearly enjoying being on him and having him inside her; she didn’t want to part from him yet and it was adorable. 

“Come here, baby.” Red said softly as he reached up to her face. 

Liz leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Raymond’s head; he kissed her and then he rubbed her back. She liked that he was okay with her staying on him. 

“Raymond…can we shower _together_ this time?” Liz asked. 

“Of course. It’ll save time, water, and embarrassing walk-ins.” Red said, smirking. 

Liz smirked. 

“By the way, when I walked in on you…it turned me on so much. You’re really hot.” She said. 

“Oh, thank you. So are you. You’re irresistible.” He said, groping her butt. 

He loved how Lizzie giggled excitedly. 

“Thanks. Also…the other night…you ended up spooning me in your sleep, and it felt good. I um…played with myself while I thought about you.” She said. 

“I know, sweetheart. I woke up…you have no idea how much I wanted to touch you and make love to you.” He admitted. 

“Really?” She asked, blushing lightly. 

“Yes. In fact, when I woke up in the morning and saw that your nightshirt was lifted up…I went into the shower and satisfied myself. You walked in right after.” He said. 

Liz was very pleasantly surprised; the man she loved and lusted after felt the same way about her. 

“Mmm.” Liz moaned softly as she pictured Raymond masturbating in the shower. 

She kissed him and wriggled gently on him to feel the slippery sensation inside her. 

“…Did I just make you horny again?” Red asked amusedly. 

“Yes. But let’s go shower.” Liz said. 

They chuckled and Liz finally got off Raymond. She crawled over and grabbed her towel and toiletries, then she unzipped the tent. Raymond followed her with his towel and toiletries. She felt very wet between her legs and on her inner thighs as she walked, and it was gratifying. They went into the bathroom together and stepped into the shower. Liz couldn’t stop smiling as she looked at Raymond; he noticed how happy she was and he smiled and kissed her. 

“Will you come with me when I go to college next year?” Liz asked. 

“Wow, that’s uh…” Red said, astonished. 

“A great idea?” She asked hopefully. 

“I was going to say 'a big step'…but I like the idea, Lizzie. Let’s just see how things go until then, okay?” He said. 

Red was hoping he and Lizzie would stay together but he worried that she would move on from the crush she had on him. She might meet someone younger, with more things in common with her and he would have to go back to being her guardian, which would be awkward. Or friend? Or adoptive father? Just someone she once knew? He had no idea what he would be to her, and it was a scary thought. Liz noticed that Raymond looked very serious all of a sudden. 

“Is something wrong?” Liz asked. 

“…I don’t want to lose you, sweetheart, but down the road sometime, you might meet someone else who is closer to your age…” Red said. 

Liz felt sad. 

“Raymond, I won’t want to be with anyone else. You’re the love of my life.” Liz said emotionally. 

“We can’t predict the future.” He said defensively; he was trying to protect himself from being hurt. 

“We can predict our future together, and we can control it, to some degree. Do you not want to be with me for a long time?” She said. 

“Of course I do.” He said. 

“Good. Well, then we’ll be together for a long time. You’re stuck with me.” She said. 

Red felt his doubt and worry slipping away; Lizzie adoringly gazed into his eyes and smiled. She stepped closer and put her hands on his chest, then she kissed him softly. 

“I’m so happy I can do this with you now. I’ve had such a big crush on you lately!” Liz said excitedly. 

“Hm. I didn’t notice until we came here.” Red said, feeling very flattered. 

“I did a good job of hiding it, I guess.” She said. 

Red smiled at Lizzie and embraced her; it was very erotic, since they were naked and wet. He heard her moan quietly. Either she was extremely horny to begin with, or he’d gotten her hooked on the pleasures of sex. Either way, he was gratified. Liz rested against Raymond’s chest and shoulder as they hugged, and she was revelling in the feel of his body against hers. His strong arms held her close and she could feel his cock against her lower abdomen. She rubbed his back and gently groped his butt, then she giggled. 

“You’re so sexy.” Liz purred. 

Red chuckled a little. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said. 

He then felt Lizzie reach between their bodies and lightly run her hand along his shaft. She was exploring and stroking him, and to his surprise, he was becoming erect again. They couldn’t get enough of each other. He heard Lizzie breathe heavier next to his ear, and she licked his neck. 

“Mm. You want more, baby?” Red said seductively. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

“Alright…we’ll do it again, but then I’ll need a break.” He said. 

“Okay.” She giggled. 

Liz wasn’t sure what position to get into, so she looked at Raymond for guidance. 

“I want to get you ready first…” Red rumbled lustfully. 

“Oh…” Liz said as he put his hand between her legs. 

She grasped his shoulders as he gently caressed her, moving his fingers in circles on her clit. Liz trembled and closed her eyes in bliss. Red expertly fingered Lizzie until she was shaky all over and practically begging him. He then lowered himself and guided his erection to rub against her intimate flesh. She moaned weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck; he lifted her up and she put her legs around him. Liz was thrilled to be picked up by Raymond; he wasn’t straining to hold her up. She felt his tip against her opening, and he delicately lowered her while nudging inside her. Her back came up against the wall of the shower, then she moaned as she felt Raymond slip deeper inside her. 

Red moved Lizzie as he thrust into her; he grabbed her adorable butt and moved her up and down on his cock. She mewled quietly and held onto him tighter. 

“Faster…” Liz panted. 

Red thrust faster while bouncing Lizzie up and down. 

“Oh—My— _God_!” Liz said as each of his rough thrusts stole her breath.

Red was immensely gratified—and amazed—when Lizzie suddenly tensed up and cried out with her orgasm. He kept thrusting into her as she tightly pumped his cock. 

“Ohhh fuck…” Red breathed, then he came as she remained tense, clinging to him. 

Red emptied into Lizzie with intense pleasure, then as soon as their orgasms finished, he put her down on her feet and gently withdrew from her. They both stood shakily and looked at each other. 

“I’m tired out now, sweetheart.” Red said wryly. 

Liz giggled. 

“It’s okay, I need a break now, too. I’m tired and sore.” Liz said. 

“No wonder. It was just your _first time_ last night, Lizzie. You surprised me. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He said. 

Liz kissed him. 

“No, don’t worry, I’m just a bit sore. It was _soooo_ worth it.” She said, smiling. 

They kissed again and stepped out of the shower. After drying off and taking their things back to the tent, they put some comfy clothes on and lounged in their chairs while they had breakfast. They were both exhausted. 

“I _was_ planning on swimming with you today, sweetheart, but we’re too tired. We’d sink like rocks.” Red said amusedly. 

Liz laughed heartily. 

“Swimming can wait.” She said. 

Red nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair to rest. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Romance and Luxury

Liz and Raymond took it easy all day because they were tired from their sexual exploits. They lounged in their chairs, slowly strolled around the campsite, Liz read her book, and they talked with each other a lot. Liz had always been comfortable with Raymond, and when he became her guardian, she bonded easily with him. They always talked openly about things. Now those things included their feelings for each other, flirtation and their future together. It was time for bed, so they went into the tent. Red found it adorable that Lizzie automatically went to his side and got under the sleeping bag. He smiled and settled down beside her under the unzipped sleeping bag. She snuggled against him.

“I love you, Raymond.” Liz said happily. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling. 

They rested for a few minutes and Red almost dozed off, but then Lizzie tossed and turned. She sighed frustratedly. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“Mosquitoes are annoying me.” Liz complained. 

“Hmm. And the ground cover is a bit lumpy under my back.” He said. 

“Yeah, it’s lumpy under me, too.” She said. 

“…You know what I’d _love_ to do?” He said. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Finish our vacation in a swanky hotel.” He said. 

“But that’s not camping.” She said. 

“We’ve camped, Lizzie, and now we can treat ourselves to some luxury. There’s a lovely hotel about thirty-five minutes away.” He said persuasively. 

“You want to go right now?” Liz asked in surprise. 

“Yes. If you want to.” Red said. 

“What if they don’t have any rooms available?” She asked. 

“Trust me, they’ll have a room. I’m one of their best patrons.” He said. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes, sweetheart. I’ve stayed there for long periods of time over the years.” He said. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess we can go there. Are you up for taking down the tent and all that stuff?” She said. 

“Yes. You don’t have to do anything, you can rest in the car if you want.” He said. 

“No, I’ll help.” She said. 

Red turned the lantern on and they got up. They got dressed and made quick work of packing everything up, then they loaded the car. Red unlocked the car doors and Lizzie sneezed a few times before getting in. 

“My allergies are bothering me now.” Liz said. 

“See? We’ve had enough of camping. Time to indulge ourselves.” Red said. 

“Sounds good.” She said, then she blew her nose. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was around midnight when they arrived at the hotel and went inside. Liz was amazed by the ritzy surroundings; she felt underdressed and grubby all of a sudden. Raymond put his hand on the small of her back and lightly guided her towards the concierge. Red felt like he was in his element now; he sauntered up to the desk with Lizzie at his side. 

“Ah, Mr. Reddington, it’s been a while. You’re doing well, I hope.” The man said graciously. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Robert. We need a room.” Red said. 

“It just so happens I have your favorite suite available. I like to keep it open for you, whenever possible.” Robert said. 

Liz was astonished, and relieved. 

“Excellent. Thank you.” Red said. 

“No problem at all. Enjoy your stay.” Robert said, handing over the key fobs. 

Red nodded and escorted Lizzie over to the elevator, and they stepped in together. 

“Raymond, this place is _amazing_. Not to pry, but…you can afford for us to stay here, right?” Liz said. 

Red chuckled. 

“Of course I can afford it! You don’t have to worry about that.” Red said amusedly. 

“Okay.” She said. 

They got off at their floor and walked down a few long hallways to find their suite. Red unlocked it and let Lizzie go in first; she paused while he turned the light on. She let out an incredulous laugh and looked at him in pleasant surprise. 

“Holy crap. This is the nicest suite ever.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad you like it. Let’s get settled in and go to bed, Lizzie. I’m looking forward to a good night’s sleep.” Red said. 

Liz nodded, then she went to the bathroom, washed up and put her pyjamas on. Raymond did the same, then they got into the king sized bed. They each got in on their own sides of the bed, but they were so far apart, they moved into the middle. Red was happy to feel Lizzie snuggle against him in this cushy, cozy, supportive bed. He sighed contentedly. 

“This is soooo nice.” Liz moaned tiredly. 

“It is. Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

“Night.” She murmured. 

They soon dozed off. In the morning, after a long restful sleep, Red awoke and looked over at Lizzie. She continued sleeping peacefully for a few minutes, then she sprawled out in a big stretch. He smiled at the sight of her enjoying the big luxurious bed. She hummed softly and opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Hello, baby.” Red said lovingly. 

“Hi. Have you been awake long?” Liz said. 

“No, just a few minutes. You know, this is exactly what I wanted…I wanted to treat you to something special. I would love to spoil you and give you everything you want. I’d love to lay you down on huge beds and beautiful satin sheets for the rest of my life.” He said. 

Liz was overwhelmed by the romance, and she blushed. 

“ _Oh_ …” She said dreamily. 

“How does that sound, Lizzie?” He said. 

Liz was becoming aroused as Raymond’s hand lightly trailed down between her breasts.

“Good. But you know I’d love you even if you were poor, right?” She said. 

“I know. You’re so sweet.” He said, then he kissed her. 

Liz hummed her pleasure into the kiss as Raymond’s warm hand rested on her tummy. He then caressed her hip and moved closer; she turned fully onto her back and he got on top of her as they continued kissing. Liz opened her legs and Raymond was nestled between them. He was wearing boxers, but she didn’t have anything on under her nightshirt, so his erection pressed exquisitely against her sensitive flesh. The thin layer of soft fabric between them was tantalizing. Red heard the sweetest little whimper from Lizzie as he pressed against her, and he felt her moving her hips to rub against him. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her there, then he licked her neck. 

“That tickles.” Liz purred giddily. 

“Mm.” Red rumbled lustfully; Lizzie was driving him crazy.

Red pushed his tip against Lizzie’s opening, and she mewled quietly. 

“I’m getting your boxers wet.” She said softly. 

“It’s okay, baby. Do you want to make love?” He said while still gently nudging her. 

“Mmm _yes_.” She moaned. 

They breathed heavier and Red lifted up to pull his boxers down; they both moaned when his erection touched her, skin-on-skin. Lizzie writhed in pleasure, trying to push herself down onto him, so he gently pressed forward and entered her. 

“Oh, Raymond…” Liz purred in bliss. 

Liz was in ecstasy; not only was she unbelievably aroused, but the bed was unbelievably comfortable. She could relax more, and they had much more room than they did while camping. She was able to rock her hips more to meet Raymond’s thrusts. She rubbed his back and grasped his shoulders; she felt him rubbing her very wet walls at the perfect angle. Red was thrilled to hear Lizzie whimpering softly in pleasure as she eagerly met his thrusts. Her legs trembled against him. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Red said breathily. 

“Yes!” Liz mewled. 

Red kissed her cheek and then moved faster; Lizzie was extremely wet, so he was slipping in and out. She felt heavenly. He heard her breathing heavily and whimpering, and she reached down to his lower back and pulled him. 

“You want me to go faster?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Liz found the perfect rhythm with Raymond as they moved quickly together; she was rapidly climbing to the peak of pleasure. 

“Oh god…Raymond…” Liz panted. 

Red moaned in response. Lizzie was tightening on his cock and he was going to come soon. He focused on giving Lizzie her orgasm first, and he managed to hold off. She took gasping breaths and began tensing up. They orgasmed at the same time; as soon as Liz felt the intense pleasure overwhelm her, Raymond groaned quietly and stayed still. She felt him throbbing against her walls as he came inside her, which added to her pleasure. They remained tense until their orgasms subsided, then they relaxed and caught their breath. Red looked at Lizzie and kissed her. 

“I love you.” Red said softly. 

“I love you too.” Liz said, smiling. 

They kissed a few times, and Liz giggled happily. 

“I wish we could stay like this all day.” Liz said dreamily. 

“We can certainly _try_.” Red said humorously. 

Lizzie wriggled so that he slipped against her walls. He wanted to give her another orgasm, so he gently pulled out and slipped against her clit. She jumped at the strong sensation, but she closed her eyes and moaned in bliss. Liz could already feel herself heading for another climax; Raymond slipped against her a few more times, and she reached it. Her thighs quivered and she mewled quietly as it went through her. Red could truly do this all day. He kissed Lizzie after she sighed in satisfaction, then he gently moved over beside her. They faced each other and smiled. 

“How about we spend a few more days here before going home, sweetheart?” Red said. 

“Okay!” Liz said happily. 

“And we have time to go another vacation in your gap year. I’ll take you wherever you want to go. I'm serious about wanting to spoil you.” He said. 

“Oh. Really?! Okay.” She said. 

They held hands and kissed softly, then they just adoringly studied each other’s faces for several moments. 

“Lizzie…” Red began. 

“Hm?” Liz responded. 

“I’ve thought about it, and…I’d like to move with you when you go off to college…if that’s something you still want to do.” He said. 

Liz gasped in surprise. 

“Of course I want to!” She said excitedly. 

“That’s if you don’t mind getting weird looks for living with your sugar daddy throughout college.” He said wryly. 

Liz laughed heartily. 

“I don’t care what people think. I want you there with me.” She said. 

Red chuckled and kissed her. 

“Alright, Lizzie. Then you’re stuck with me.” He said, echoing her previous words to him. 

“Good!” She said. 

Liz excitedly launched herself at Raymond and hugged him; he grabbed her and rolled over with her in the huge bed. They chuckled, then they kissed each other over and over again.

**The End**


End file.
